1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sink faucets and, more specifically, to an automatic valve control system for remotely activating a water faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote and automatic control of a sink faucet go back many years. In early years, the use of photo cells and foot pedals were common, and, more recently, the use of electronic proximity switches has become widespread. The introduction of numerous electronic controlled faucets in recent years points to the need of a functional multipurpose remote and automatic sink faucet control system. Besides the protection from transfer of bacteria and the convenience of hand free operations, the water saving potential and capability of a reliable, low maintenance, functional system will make such a device a necessity rather than a luxury.
Unfortunately, the electronic and foot pedal versions of faucet control valves have demonstrated many limitations and short falls, making the need for a more practical and user friendly device for households even more apparent. The existing electronic version of the faucet control valve limits its use for simple hand washing application. Its indiscriminate actuation by sensing an object makes this type of valve faucet useless for any other application that requires instantaneous on/off control of water flow. The uncontrolled and indiscriminate actuation by proximity or motion sensing devices make simple tasks such as dishwashing, clothes washing, or even sink washing a self defeating act. Other disadvantages of electronic faucets are the lack of control over the water flow and ability to override the system. In case of power failure, these units can only rely on limited storage capacity of the battery cells.
Furthermore, because the components of the electronic faucets are interdependent and inseparable, they replace the existing faucet without making any use of it. Also, because of extensive electronic circuitry and its related high cost, plus their functional limitations, the electronic faucets are most suitable only for newly built public hand washing facilities where high cost and limitations are not of any major concern.
Similarly, the floor mounted foot pedal is an obtrusive device, difficult to use and to install and requires extensive plumbing changes. The foot pedals bulky space-taking body makes floor cleaning difficult and becomes an obstacle to foot traffic. Its use by the elderly and some physically impaired individuals is also limited. Due to extensive plumbing changes and its related high cost, foot pedal sink faucet controls are only suitable for institutional use. The impracticality, inconvenience, difficulty of installation and high cost of existing devices necessitates the need for a new device that is practical, responsive, easy to use, easy to install, and low cost.
To work in the consumer market, an automatic faucet control must be a retrofitted appliance, sold as a kit to be installed, which uses the existing plumbing and fixtures, and is responsive to almost every demand that one may expect from a faucet. To accommodate the existing plumbing and accessories such as water filters, ice makers, and auxiliary water heaters, the auto faucet inlet ports must be numerous and strategically placed for all conceivable connecting situations. The low cost, user-friendliness, and ease of installation would play a crucial role in success of such a product. To be practical it should be possible for a consumer to override the automation easily and conveniently. In the case of power failure, the consumer must be able to bypass the system with ease.